Bintang dan Matahari
by relya schiffer
Summary: Bintang dan matahari, sama-sama benda langit, namun tak bisa muncul bersamaan. Seperti kau dan aku...  Request fic from vida tranquilla schiffer. Happy reading and RnR?


Bintang dan matahari…dua benda langit yang sama-sama memperindah angkasa. Memiliki satu kesamaan yang paling mendasar yaitu dapat memancarkan cahaya sendiri―cahaya sejati. Namun memiliki takdir yang tak bisa disatukan yaitu hanya dapat muncul di waktu yang berbeda.

Sama-sama bertempat di langit, namun tak bisa muncul bersamaan.

_Kau yang tak pernah terjangkau olehku, karena kita tak mungkin bersama. Kau yang tak bisa tersentuh olehku, karena kita berada dalam ruang dan dimensi yang berbeda._

_._

_._

_._

**Disclaimer **: Bleach bukan milikku… Karena itulah aku nggak akan ngaku-ngaku bahwa semua chara adalah milikku. Kecuali satu : Ulquiorra schiffer*digeplak Tite Kubo*

**Rate : **T

**Pair** : Ulquihime

**Warning** : AU, OOC, abal, gaje, typo(s) dan banyak keanehan yang akan ditemukan dalam fic ini.

**A/N **: Yosh, masih ditengah bejibunnya tugas menjelang UTS, Relya Schiffer si author stress kembali mempersembahkan fiksi dengan pair favorit saya..*egois/dihajar rame-rame*. Kali ini memenuhi Request dari **Vida Tranquila Schiffer**.

Nah, Vida.. Kubuatkan fic ini untukmu. Dan kau harus janji, jangan lagi ngomel soal 'pengayaan', coz itu untuk kebaikanmu sendiri. Jalani saja dan tetap semangat. Kau akan mencapai final sebentar lagi. Okeh, beibh? XD

Nah, dari pada kebanyakan omong, mendingan langsung saja. Just reading this one, and give me your opinion, readers…^^

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bintang dan Matahari  
**

**by**

**Relya Schiffer**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

Ini adalah kisahku dan kisahmu.

Aku, Orihime Inoue. Dan kamu, Ulquiorra Schiffer.

Ini adalah cerita tentang kita, yang memiliki sifat bertolak belakang―namun terikat dengan erat. Bisakah kau lihat sekarang?

Aku berdiri dengan tegar, menatap langit tempatmu―kemungkinan―berada saat ini. Doa tulusku baru saja terkirim. Semoga para malaikat mendengar dan bersedia menyampaikannya padamu.

Ya, semoga saja kau tahu bahwa aku baik-baik saja. Seperti yang kau mau.

Kau dengar, Ulquiorra? Aku baik-baik saja.

Tak terbayang, rasanya baru kemarin aku mengenalmu. Seorang albino pendiam. Buah cinta dari ayah berkebangsaan Jerman dan ibu berdarah Jepang. Kita bertemu di sebuah super market. Aku yang ceroboh, saat itu tak menyadari keberadaanmu. Troli yang kudorong menabrakmu, menyebabkan kaleng _soft drink _yang kau pegang jatuh berhamburan. Menimbulkan suara gaduh yang menarik perhatian semua mata di sekitar kita.

.

.

.

"_Orihime? Apa yang kau lakukan?" seorang gadis berambut gelap dan dipotong pendek mengerutkan kening melihat sahabatnya terpaku seperti baru saja melihat hantu._

_Gadis berambut orange panjang itu tampak schok dengan mata yang membulat sempurna. Wajahnya memucat ketika melihat sosok tak beruntung―yang menjadi sasaran dari trolinya―itu mulai menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam. Emerald indah diantara helaian rambut hitam yang tampak lembut. Suatu pemandangan yang menyejukkan kalau saja sepasang mata itu tidak sedang menyorot dalam keadaan―mungkin―marah._

"_I-itu… Tatsuki-chan… A-aku nabrak orang…" gadis bermata kelabu itu berkata dengan terbata. Entah karena merasa bersalah atau karena takut. Jangan-jangan keduanya?_

"_Lekas minta maaf, Orihime," kata Tatsuki sambil mendorong sahabatnya maju. Bertanggung jawab, itulah yang sedang ia ajarkan pada Orihime sekarang._

_Ragu nampak berkelebat di mata abu-abu itu. Orihime menggigit bibir bawahnya, setengah takut setengah gugup. Bertahan di bawah hujaman tatapan yang intens dalam hal ketajaman bukanlah keahliannya. Perlahan, ia melangkah maju. Mendekati sosok pemuda berjaket putih itu yang masih menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Pemuda lain, yang berambut biru dan berdiri di sebelah pemuda berambut hitam itu, menyeringai kecil._

"_Su-sumimasen… Ho-hontou ni gomenasai…" Orihime cepat-cepat membungkukkan badan di depan kedua pemuda itu. "A-aku sama sekali tidak melihatmu. Se-sepertinya aku cukup keras menabrakmu. Apa kau terluka?"_

_Si rambut biru hampir tertawa melihat tingkah kikuk Orihime. Belum pernah ia melihat sikap seperti itu, kikuk karena takut dan merasa bersalah. Yang selama ini ia lihat adalah sikap rikuh karena ketampanan mereka._

_Hei, Nak, percaya diri sekali kau? Kalian memang tampan. Tapi apa pemikiran yang baru saja terlintas di benakmu itu tidak keterlaluan?_

_Si pemuda bermata hijau menatap sosok di depannya yang masih menundukkan kepala lekat-lekat. Ia memungut kaleng-kaleng yang berjatuhan seraya berkata._

"_Tataplah orang yang kau ajak bicara, Onna," suara yang datar. tanpa emosi sama sekali. Tak jauh beda dengan ekspresinya, sulit di tebak. "ku rasa itu lebih sopan." ia melanjutkan._

_Orihime mengangkat wajahnya, menatap sosok di hadapannya dengan wajah memerah karena malu. Bodohnya dia. Hari ini kecerobahannya telah membawanya ke situasi seperti ini. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia ceroboh dalam bertindak. Dan ia yakin, ini juga bukan terakhir kalinya._

"_Uh, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Apa ada yang terluka?" tanyanya masih penasaran. Setidaknya kalau memang ada yang luka, maka ia harus bertanggung jawab._

_Pemuda itu memejamkan mata sejenak, lalu kembali menatap Orihime._

"_Tidak ada. Insiden kecil itu tak mungkin menimbulkan luka serius." ia beralih pada sosok disebelahnya yang masih tersenyum aneh. "Kita pergi, Grimmjow." titahnya lantas berlalu._

_Orang yang dipanggil Grimmjow hanya mengangkat bahu, "As you want, Ulquiorra." sahutnya menuruti._

_Kedua pemuda―yang memang tampan―itu menuju kasir, membayar belanjaan mereka yang hanya berupa enam kaleng minuman ringan. Orihime masih memandangi kepergian mereka sampai mereka menghilang di pintu supermarket. Masih sempat dilihatnya si rambut biru melirik sejenak ke arahnya sambil tersenyum kecil._

"_Bagaimana?" suara Tatsuki menyadarkan Orihime pada kenyataan. Ia pun menoleh dan tersenyum pada sahabatnya itu._

"_Nee, tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan Tatsuki-chan. Aku baik-baik saja."_

.

.

.

Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Saat itu aku dan Tatsuki memang memahami bahwa keadaan baik-baik saja. Kukira pertemuan kita hanyalah satu dari sekian banyak _scene _kehidupan yang harus kujalani. Tanpa aku sadar, bahwa sejak kejadian itu, ada benang merah yang terhubung di antara kita. Benang merah yang mengikat kita untuk terus bersinggungan satu sama lain.

.

.

.

.

_Orihime Inoue menatap langit gelap yang masih menurunkan tetesan air. Wajahnya tampak cemas saat arloji di pergelangan tangannya menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Sesal mulai menggelayuti hatinya. Kalau saja tadi ia menuruti kata-kata Tatsuki untuk memakai payungnya, ia pasti sudah berada di rumah. Orihime sama sekali tak menyangka, bahwa hujan turun cukup deras dan lama. Sudah hampir satu jam ia berdiri di sini, di halte ini, sendirian, dan kedinginan. Kalau saja―_

_Suara raungan motor yang cukup keras mengalihkan perhatian Orihime. Sorotan terang lampu motor jenis Kawasaki Ninja itu membuat ia harus menyipitkan mata. Pengendaranya yang berjaket hitam turun. Setelah mematikan mesin motor, orang itu ikut berteduh. Dia membuka helm yang melingkupi wajahnya. Orihime langsung tersentak. Wajah itu―mata hijau, rambut hitam, kulit putih pucat. Tak salah lagi._

"_Hei," tanpa sadar Orihime berseru. Dan membuat sosok itu menoleh. Sepasang mata hijaunya masih juga menyorot tajam, tak jauh berbeda dengan saat pertama kali mereka bertemu._

"_Kamu yang di super market waktu itu, kan?"_

_Butuh waktu beberapa menit sampai akhirnya pemuda itu menyahut singkat._

"_Iya," dia melepaskan jaketnya dan menyampirkan benda itu sembarangan. _

_Orihime masih menatap pemuda di sampinya itu dengan penasaran. Ia tidak lagi takut, karena ia menganggap permasalahan mereka telah selesai. Mata abu-abu Orihime menangkap arsiran gambar di saku kemeja putih pemuda itu, lambang sebuah SMA swasta terkenal di kota Karakura. Rupanya orang ini juga masih sekolah. Merasa berada dalam posisi 'sebaya', rasa canggung Orihime kian menipis._

"_Hei, kamu sekolah di SMA Las Noches, ya? Wah, hebat, itu kan sekolah yang terkenal. Tidak mudah menjadi murid di sekolah itu. Aku saja gagal dan hanya bisa mendapat satu kursi di SMA Seretei. Tapi sekolahku juga hebat, karena hanya terpaut dua peringkat dari sekolahmu yang menduduki peringkat pertama dari semua sekolah yang ada di kota Karakura ini. Dan aku yakin, suatu saat sekolahku akan menggeser peringkat sekolahmu."_

_Sosok itu menoleh perlahan. Dari wajahnya tampak jelas ia merasa terganggu. Bagi orang sepertinya yang pendiam, gadis seperti Orihime sangat berisik. Dia pun menghela nafas pelan._

"_Onna, bisakah kau un―"_

"_Orihime Inoue," tanpa ragu, Orihime menyelak kata-kata pemuda berambut hitam itu. Dia bahkan mengulurkan tangan, mengajak berkenalan sambil tersenyum._

"_Orihime, panggil saja aku begitu, ya? Nah, boleh kutahu namamu?"_

_Pemuda berkulit putih pucat itu tak sedikit pun melepaskan tatapannya dari gadis berambut orange itu. Biasanya, jika ada orang yang bersikap sok akrab terhadapnya, Ulquiorra pasti langsung mengabaikan orang itu. Tapi entah kenapa sekarang ia justru terdiam. Tangan yang terulur pun belum disambut. Satu hal yang ia yakini, bahwa senyuman di wajah gadis manis ini adalah senyuman tulus. Dan ajakannya untuk berkenalan bukanlah semata-mata mencari perhatian, tetapi memang mengajak untuk berteman._

_Tetap saja, butuh waktu beberapa saat bagi Orihime untuk mendengar pemuda bermata emerald itu mengucapkan namanya. Terdiri dari dua suku kata, dan bukan nama Jepang._

"_Namaku, Ulquiorra Schiffer."_

.

.

.

Ulquiorra Schiffer, itulah kamu.

Seseorang yang tak pernah kubayangkan akan kutemui dalam hidupku, yang membawa pengaruh besar terhadapku selain Tatsuki-chan dan mendiang Sora-nii. Aku kira, pertemuan kita di saat hujan itu adalah suatu kebetulan. Rupanya itu adalah takdir.

Hei, Ulquiorra. Bisakah kau melihatku tersenyum? Aku sedang teringat masa-masa yang kita lewati. Sejak pertemuan kedua kita, aku merasa bahwa ada tangan-tangan kasat mata yang menuntun kita menuju pertemuan ketiga, keempat, kelima dan seterusnya. Tak pernah berhenti. Selalu memberikanku jalan untuk lebih mengenalmu, lebih jauh memasuki kehidupanmu, juga bertemu dengan teman- temanmu. Grimmjow Jeagerjaques si rambut biru, Ggio Vega si lincah berkepang, Neliel Tu Odershcvank si ceria yang tak pernah kehabisan akal untuk membuatmu kesal, Szayel Apporo Granz si maniak _science_ dan juga si jangkung Nnoitra Jiruga. Nama kalian aneh. Tidak seperti nama orang Jepang. Satu-satunya yang aku tahu bernama asia adalah kakakmu, Shaolin Fon Schiffer. Gabungan nama yang cukup aneh di telingaku, dan juga bukan nama Jepang, melainkan nama Mandarin. Jawaban yang kudapat darimu pun cukup membuatku terkejut.

"_Dia memang kakakku, tapi bukan kakak kandungku. Ayah dan ibuku cukup kesulitan untuk mempunyai anak setelah mereka menikah. Jadi mereka mengadopsi nee-san. Mungkin kehadiran Soifon-nee san membawa keberuntungan tersendiri bagi keluarga besar Schiffer mengingat ayahku adalah anak tunggal. Tiga tahun setelah nee-san tinggal bersama kami, aku dilahirkan."_

Aku yang saat itu telah menyandang gelar teman baikmu―jika perkiraanku tak salah, saat itu kita sudah berteman lima bulan―pun hanya mengangguk. Aku senang karena kau mau menceritakan soal keluargamu padaku. Itu artinya kau percaya padaku. Bagiku, tak ada kebahagiaan lain dari pada bisa menjadi orang yang dipercayai oleh teman baikku. Seperti kamu.

Ya, kau teman baikku Ulquiorra. Kau selalu ada kapan pun aku kesulitan. Kau selalu ada kapan pun aku membutuhkan bantuan. Bahkan, kau mengisi kekosongan yang ditinggalkan Tatsuki-chan ketika ia harus pindah ke Brisbane-Australia karena ayahnya dipindahkan ke negara tersebut.

Saat itu, aku ingat, aku baru saja mengantarkan Tatsuki-chan dan keluarganya ke bandara. Aku duduk di pinggir satu-satunya sungai di kota ini. Aku terdiam menatap aliran air yang meriak. Baru beberapa menit saja Tatsuki-chan pergi, aku telah merasa kesepian. Dia adalah sahabat terbaikkku. Dialah yang menjagaku, mengingat sekarang ini aku sebatang kara. Tanpa keluarga. Rasanya aku tak yakin aku akan bisa bertahan tanpanya. Meski senyum cerah selalu menghiasi wajahku, tapi sebenarnya aku adalah orang yang lemah. Aku begitu rapuh. Kepergian Tatsuki-chan membuatku kehilangan pegangan.

Dan saat itulah kau mengulurkan tangan padaku.

.

.

.

"_Gadis bodoh sepertimu tak pantas menangis di sini, mengganggu pemandangan."_

_Suara dingin yang melontarkan kata-kata kejam itu membuat sesengukan Orihime terhenti. Cepat-cepat ia menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipinya dan menoleh dengan senyum aneh, sangat kentara bahwa itu adalah senyum paksaan._

"_Hai, Ulqui-kun, sedang apa kamu di sini? Bukannya SMA Las Noches bubar sekolah pukul empat, ya? Haaah, atau jangan-jangan kau kabur ya, Ulqui-kun? Wah, kau nakal juga, ya…"_

_Orihime tertawa kecil. Ulquiorra―yang semula bersandar di motor Kawasaki Ninja andalannya―beranjak. Dengan kedua tangan di saku celana, ia melangkah dan berdiri di samping Orihime. Tatapannya mengarah lurus, tanpa objek yang pasti._

"_Berhentilah tertawa, dan habiskan dulu tangisanmu itu."_

_Mendengar kata-kata Ulquiorra yang sedemikian lugasnya, Orihime berhenti tertawa. Senyum di wajahnya juga memudar. Kesan murung mulai membayangi wajah manis itu._

"_Maaf, aku terlalu mendramatisir keadaan," ucap Orihime pelan. Sesengukan kecil kembali diperdengarkannya._

_Ulquiorra menghela nafas. Pemuda tampan itu memposisikan diri di sebelah Orihime. Duduk dengan kaki kiri sedikit ditekuk, menjadi tempatnya menyangga tangan kirinya. Mata hijau Ulquiorra berbinar indah ditimpa cahaya matahari yang masih cukup terang._

"_Semua orang butuh menangis. Kau bukan orang yang diciptakan tanpa air mata. Gunakanlah air matamu jika kau benar-benar sedang ingin menangis."_

_Tak ada sahutan dari Orihime. Tangan mungilnya bergerak menutupi wajahnya._

"_Atau kau butuh pundak untuk bersandar, baru kau bisa menangis dengan lepas?"_

_Sekalipun suara Ulquiorra terdengar lagi, Orihime hanya menggeleng pelan dan terus menumpahkan tangisannya di kedua telapak tangan mungilnya._

_Ulquiorra kembali menghela nafas._

"_Akan kupinjamkan," dia berkata sambil menarik Orihime ke arahnya, memeluknya._

_Orihime tak melawan. Ketika ia merasa tangan besar Ulquiorra melingkupi tubuhnya, ia justru membalas pelukan itu dan―tanpa dikomando―menangis terisak-isak. Seperti anak kecil yang mainannya direbut dengan paksa. Ia tak peduli jika setelah ini ia akan dianggap sebagai gadis lemah dan menyedihkan. Sekarang ia hanya ingin menangis._

_Ulquiorra terdiam. Pemuda itu memejamkan mata, seolah bisa merasakan apa yang dirasakan Orihime. Dengan suaranya yang dingin namun menyimpan perhatian, ia kembali berkata pelan,_

"_Kamu tidak sendirian, Orihime. Karena masih ada aku yang menemanimu. Selama Arisawa tidak ada, biarkan aku yang menjagamu."

* * *

_

_Dua minggu telah berlalu. Orihime Inoue, siswi kelas 2 SMA Seretei berusia 16 tahun, dapat tersenyum menghadapi kesepiannya lantaran kepergian sahabatnya. Ia tetap ceria di antara kesendirian lantaran mendapat pengganti dari sahabatnya. Pengganti yang tepat._

"_Hei, Orihime, dia itu pacarmu, ya?"_

_Rukia, teman sekelas Orihime menunjuk seseorang yang tengah bersandar di motornya : Kawasaki Ninja warna hijau. Tanpa harus menatap orang tampak sedang menunggu itu, Orihime sudah tahu siapa yang dimaksud Rukia. Ia hanya tersenyum kecil._

"_Bukan kok, Kuchiki-san, dia temanku." jawab Orihime._

"_Teman?" Ichigo, kekasih Rukia, yang sedang berdiri di sebelah gadis bermata violet itu mengerutkan kening. "Sejak kapan kau berteman dengan laki-laki asing, Inoue?" ledeknya._

_Orihime tertawa kecil, "Kau bisa saja, Kurosaki-kun. Sudah ya, aku duluan. Ja ne," iamelambaikan tangan dan berlari melintasi halaman sekolah. Tujuannya jelas, ke arah seseorang yang sudah dua minggu ini setia mengantar-jemputnya setiap hari. Bahkan kemana pun ia pergi._

"_Hai, Ulqui-kun, maaf menunggu. Sudah lama, ya?"_

_Ulquiorra melirik sedikit ke arah Orihime, "Siapa laki-laki itu?" tanyanya dingin._

"_Laki-laki?" ulang Orihime bingung, "Siapa yang kau maksud, Ulqui-kun?"_

"_Si rambut orange."_

_Seraut wajah langsung melintas di benak Orihime. Seketika tawanya meledak, membuat beberapa orang murid yang berhamburan di depan gerbang SMA Seretei menatap mereka._

"_Berhentilah tertawa," desis Ulquiorra setengah mengancam._

_Orihime memembekap mulut erat-erat, berusaha meredakan tawanya yang telah membuat tatapan Ulquiorra semakin tajam. Setelah mampu mengendalikan diri, ia pun menyahut._

"_Yang kau maksud itu Kurosaki-kun? Dia itu kekasih Kuchiki-san, Ulqui-kun. Mereka teman sekelasku,"_

_Ulquiorra tak mempedulikan kata-kata Orihime. Dia justru sibuk menyalakan mesin motor dan memakai helm-nya._

"_Cepat naik!" dengan nada monoton seperti biasa, ia memerintah._

_Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Orihime langsung duduk di boncengan. Raungan Kawasaki Ninja Ulquiorra telah membuat Orihime cukup ketar-ketir. Apalagi saat ia mengingat bagaimana pemuda bermata emerald ini melarikan motornya. Spontan, Orihime melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Ulquiorra dan membenamkan wajah di punggung teman baiknya itu._

_Ia tidak tahu, bahwa saat tangan mungilnya berpegangan, sebuah senyum tipis―mungkin seringaian―terlukis jelas di wajah Ulquiorra yang tertutup helm. Dan tak butuh waktu lama sampai motor itu kemudian meluncur di jalan raya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

* * *

_

"_Hahahaha, dia itu cemburu, Hime-chan. Apa kau tidak bisa merasakannya?"_

"_E-eh? A-apa maksudmu, Nel-san?"_

"_Hahahaha, kau itu polos sekali. Ulquiorra itu cemburu pada temanmu yang bernama Ichigo. Masa kau sama sekali tidak sadar?"_

_Wajah Orihime―yang sudah memerah―kini semakin memanas, menyebabkan kulit putihnya kian bertambah merah, semakin parah. Apalagi tawa Neliel yang semakin keras, menyebabkan beberapa mata tertuju padanya : Grimmjow, Ggio, Nnoitra dan Szayel._

_Kali ini Orihime sedang berada di apartemen Ulquiorra. Sepulang sekolah tadi, pemuda berambut hitam itu tidak mengantar Orihime ke rumah mungilnya, tetapi malah membawa gadis berambut orange panjang itu ke tempat lain. Orihime sempat bingung dan bertanya-tanya. Namun Ulquiorra tak memberinya penjelasan. Dan ketika mereka telah sampai di tempat tujuan, barulah Orihime tahu bahwa Ulquiorra membawanya ke apartemennya._

"_Teman-temanku dengan seenaknya menjadikan apartemenku sebagai tempat berkumpul. Aku tidak mau menjadi bulan-bulanan mereka sendirian."_

"_Jadi maksudmu, kau menjadikanku tameng? Mengumpankan aku untuk keusilan mereka? Jahat sekali," Orihime protes._

"_Kau pandai juga dalam menerka situasi."_

_Kata-kata itu terasa seperti sindiran bagi Orihime. Dia hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya sebagai bentuk ketidaksukaan. Hal ini tentu tak berpengaruh terhadap Ulquiorra yang telah berjalan dengan lenggang ke arah pintu apartemennya itu. Orihime tak bersuara. Entah kenapa, sejak tadi ia merasa bahwa mood teman baiknya itu sedang buruk. Jadi, dari pada menimbulkan masalah, gadis manis itu pun memilih untuk diam._

_Dan saat ia mencoba bercerita kepada Neliel―yang merupakan satu-satunya perempuan―di antara mereka, tawa keras itulah yang menjadi respon dari si cantik berambut hijau toska panjang itu._

"_Ahahaha, " Orihime tertawa canggung, "jangan asal tebak begitu, Nel-san. Ulqui-kun bisa marah nanti. Memangnya atas dasar apa dia harus cemburu pada Kurosaki-kun? Hahahaha," _

"_Dia menyukaimu,"_

_Celetukan dari Grimmjow membuat tawa garing Orihime terhenti. Mata abu-abunya kini terarah pada si rambut biru yang masih tampak asyik bermain poker bersama Ggio dan Nnoitra. Meskipun tak menatap Orihime, tapi Orihime bisa merasakan bahwa pemuda itu tetap meiliki fokus yang cukup baik untuknya._

"_Kau terus terang sekali," komentar Ggio sambil membanting kartu. Nnoitra mengerang kesal. Sementara si lincah berkepang hanya tersenyum puas._

_Grimmjow mendapat kesempatan membanting kartu, dan kali ini giliran Ggio yang tersentak._

"_Memangnya kenapa kalau aku jujur? Kau keberatan, Harimau Kecil?" Grimmjow menyeringai pada Ggio._

"_Cih, Kucing Sial!" desis Ggio kesal._

"_Ulquiorra tidak mudah mengatakan perasaannya, Hime-chan," Szayel yang sedang membaca buku pun ikut bersuara. "Ulquiorra terbiasa mengungkapkan apa yang dia rasa dengan sikap. Kami yang telah mengenalnya sejak kecil cukup baik menyadari hal itu,"_

"_T-tapi, a-atas dasar apa dia c-cemburu?" warna merah di wajah Orihime semakin matang. Seperti kepiting rebus yang siap di santap. Neliel terpingkal-pingkal melihatnya._

"_Dia tak pernah sedekat ini pada perempuan, Hime-chan, " sahut Nel, "baru kamu perempuan yang dekat dengannya, sedekat ini sampai-sampai dia tidak ragu untuk menegenalkanmu pada kami."_

"_E-eh?"_

_"Hime-chan, dengar. Orang tertutup seperti Ulquiorra sampai rela berbagi cerita dengan orang lain selain kami―yang merupakan sahabatnya―itu aneh. Ulquiorra tak pernah berbagi cerita pada siapa pun selain kami. Kau paham? Tidak pada siapa pun. Dan dia mau berbagi denganmu, pasti dia punya alasan tersendiri. Itulah yang membuat kami berpikir bahwa kamu itu spesial untuknya."_

_Penjelasan panjang lebar Neliel membuat Orihime semakin menganga tak percaya. Nel langsung tertawa lagi menghadapi kepolosan Orihime. Grimmjow yang sedari tadi menguping pun berceloteh._

"_Sebenarnya dalam hal ini siapa yang bodoh, ya? Otakmu yang lambat berpikir atau si kalong itu yang munafik?" sengat Grimmjow._

"_Siapa yang kau maksud dengan munafik, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques?"_

_Sebelum Orihime sempat bicara, suara dingin itu telah mengambil alih kesempatannya. Semua mata pun kini tertuju pada sosok yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di samping meja berkaki pendek yang digunakan untuk bermain poker. Dan dengan gerakan cepat, tangan pemuda berambut hitam itu meraih bagian bawah meja lalu menjungkir-balikkan meja malang tersebut. Semua kartu pun berhamburan ke lantai. Menyisakan teman-temannya yang terpana melihat aksinya itu._

_Kemudian, dengan kecepatan yang sama seperti saat ia membuat permainan poker ketiga temannya―yang sedang berlangsung seru―jadi berantakan, ia melangkah seraya menyambar lengan Orihime yang tengah duduk di samping Nel._

"_Ikut aku." tegasnya._

_Orihime tak sempat menyahut karena ia telah ditarik keluar dari ruangan itu. Keheningan hanya berlangsung beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya muncul reaksi dari orang-orang yang ditinggalkan Ulquiorra dalam keadaan terpana atas aksinya barusan._

"_ULQUIORRRAAAA! SSSIIAAAALLLLL, AKU HAMPIR MENANG TAAUUKKK! AAARRRRGGGHHHH!" Grimmjow berteriak frustasi. Dia menjambak-jambak rambut birunya dengan ganas._

"_YESSSSS,,,, ULQUIORRAAA, KAU PENYELAMAT KAMIIIII…." ini ungkapan kegembiran Ggio dan Nnoitra yang terhindar dari kekalahan. Mereka melayangkan tos di udara._

"_BUAHAHAHAHA… AHAHAHAHAHAH…." yang ini suara tawa Neliel. Dia sedang berguling-guling sambil memegangi perut._

_Szayel hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah abnormal teman-temannya itu. Ia berkomentar singkat sambil berusaha memusatkan perhatian pada buku bacaannya,_

"_Caramu menyampaikan rasa cemburu sungguh sangat tidak indah, Ulquiorra,"_

.

.

.

Mengingat kejadian itu membuat senyumku tambah lebar.

Hei, Ulquiorra.

Teman-temanmu itu memang agak aneh. Tapi kurasa, mereka sangat mempedulikanmu. Buktinya, mereka memperhatikanmu sampai seperti itu. Asal kau tahu saja, aku sempat iri padamu. Kau memiliki semua yang tidak aku miliki. Kau punya teman yang sangat baik, keluarga lengkap, juga kakak yang―meskipun sama dinginnya denganmu―tetap menunjukkan perhatian padamu. Aku mengetahui itu dari Ggio-kun. Dia banyak bercerita tentang kakakmu ketika aku datang ke apartemenmu, di lain hari.

Kau ingat? Waktu itu kau sakit. Demam tinggi. Tengah malam Ggio datang ke rumahku karena dia bilang kau terus memanggil namaku. Aku sempat tak mengerti, kenapa dalam igauan pun kau justru memanggil namaku. Padahal masih banyak nama lain yang lebih pantas untuk kau panggil.

Aku sempat menolak permohonan Ggio-kun. Alasan singkat. Besok aku ulangan kimia. Mayuri-sensei tak pernah membiarkan murid-murid yang diajarnya mendapat nilai sempurna. Dengan belajar mati-matian pun aku masih mendapat nilai yang pas-pasan. Bagaiman jika tidak belajar?

Dan saat itulah, untuk pertama kalinya aku mendengar suara kakakmu. Ya, Shaolin Fon Schiffer, kakakmu yang menurut cerita Ggio-kun sedang kuliah di Belanda. Satu hal baru kusadari malam itu. Ternyata kau sama denganku. Sebatang kara di Jepang.

.

.

.

"_Ada yang mau bicara denganmu." Ggio menyodorkan ponsel di tangannya setelh nenerapa saat berbicara dengan seseorang lewat alat komunikasi canggih tersebut._

_Orihime yang masih mematung di depan pintu menerima ponsel Ggio dan mendekatkan ke telinganya._

"_Mosh-moshi."_

"_**Orihime Inoue, benar?"**__ terdengar suara dingin yang mirip dengan suara Ulquiorra. Orihime mengerutkan kening._

"_Iya, benar. Siapa ini?_

"_**Aku Soifon, kakaknya Ulquiorra."**_

_Orihime terbelalak dengan ekspresi seperti ikan yang kehabisan oksigen. Ia hendak menyerahkan ponsel kembali pada Ggio, tapi pemuda bermata keemasan itu cepat-cepat menolak sambil menganggkat tangan. Memberi kesan tidak mau ikut-kutan._

_Orihime mengeluh dalam hati. Mau tak mau, dia harus berbicara dengan kakak Ulquiorra yang tampak sedikit judes itu―ini pendapat sepihaknya lantaran hanya melihat wajah itu di foto. Dia tak bisa menghindar._

"_I-iya. A-apa ada yang b-bisa saya bantu, S-shaolin Fon-sama?" tanya Orihime dengan suara gemetar. Sementara Ggio terkikik geli._

"_**Panggil aku Soifon saja, Orihime,"**__ sahut suara di seberang sana._

"_Ba-baik, Soifon-san,"_

"_**Aku boleh minta tolong padamu?"**_

"_Tentu saja."_

"_**Saat ini aku tidak bisa berada di samping Ulquiorra. Ibu anak itu sudah meninggal ketika dia masih kecil, jadi dia sangat dekat denganku. Aku minta tolong padamu untuk menggantikanku menemaninya. Dia sampai menyebut namamu seperti itu, kau pasti orang yang sangat berharga baginya. Apa kau bersedia?"**_

.

.

.

Saat itu, aku tak bisa menolak permintaan kakakmu, Ulquiorra.

Entah kenapa aku tak ingin menolaknya. Suara kakakmu yang dingin itu terdengar seperti sedang memohon di telingaku. Setengah memaksa agar aku tak bisa menolak. Persis seperti dirimu yang selalu memaksakan kehendak padaku.

Egois? Sedikit sih. Tapi entah kenapa aku tidak keberatan.

Tidak, sama sekali tidak keberatan.

Sama halnya dengan saat kau terus menggenggam tanganku sepanjang malam, selama demammu belum turun. Kau tak membiarkanku bergeser sedikit saja dari sisimu. Dan malam itu, saat aku bisa mengamati wajah damaimu yang terlelap, aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Aku merasa―senang. Aku merasa sangat puas bisa melihatmu sedekat itu. Mengamati seluruh lekuk dan garis wajahmu yang tampan.

Tanpa sadar bahwa sepasang matamu terbuka. Aku terperanjat, hendak menjauhkan wajahku namun kau terlanjur menahanku agar tetap bertatapan denganmu. Lalu―entah dengan kesadaran penuh atau setengah mengigau, kau mengucapkan dua kata yang membuatku membeku seketika.

"_Aishiteru, Orihime…"_

Sudah kukatakan bahwa kau tak prnah membiarkanku mengatakan 'tidak' atas semua kata-katamu, bukan? Begitu pun dengan saat itu. Kau hanya menyisakan jawaban 'iya' bagiku.

Dan soal ulangan kimiaku?

Haha, aku hampir melupakan bahwa Szayel si maniak _science_ juga ada di apartemenmu. Dan pagi itu, di kelas, akulah orang pertama yang mendapatkan sebuah senyuman dari Mayuri-sensei ketika melihat sekilas lembar jawabanku. Saat itu aku mulai berpikir, ternyata Kimia tidaklah sesulit yang kubayangkan.

Atau hanya Szayel yang mampu membuat pelajaran itu lebih mudah untuk dipahami ketika dia mengajarkanku?

* * *

"Hei, besok aku ulang tahun, dong,"

Suara seorang bocah kecil yang lucu menyita perhatianku. Dia tengah sibuk berpromosi tentang pesta yang tengah dirancang orang tuanya dalam rangka menyambut ulang tahunnya. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar celotehan itu.

Hei, Ulquiorra. Apa kau tahu, ulang tahunmu yang ke-17 waktu itu adalah ulang tahun paling sederhana yang pernah kuhadiri. Hanya terdiri dari kita dan sahabat-sahabatmu. Kita, yang baru saja resmi berpacaran beberapa minggu, merayakannya di sebuah villa milik Nnoitra di daerah Kyoto. Tidak ada acara khusus dalam perayaan itu. Hanya _barbeque _sederhana yang dilanjutkan dengan sesi bercengkrama. Ggio dan Grimmjow mnegiringi suasana malam yang tenang dengan denting gitar di tangan mereka. Dan di penghujung malam, Nnoitra menyalakan kembang api. Aku berdiri di sampingmu, menatap kembang api yang indah tengah meledakkan berjuta bunga api yang menjuntai di langit hitam. Membuat mata kelabuku berbinar. Aku terpukau. Sampai-sampai tak menyadari bahwa tanganmu telah bergerak bebas, menyentuh sejumput rambut senjaku.

Kelima sahabatmu sedang sibuk mengomentari kembang api yang terus beratraksi di atas sana, sementara kita sibuk dengan dunia kita sendiri. Dunia yang kau ciptakan, yang memaksaku untuk terlibat di dalamnya. Dan sekali lagi kutegaskan. Meskipun kau memaksa, toh aku sendiri tidak keberatan.

Aku menoleh pelan. Kusadari bahwa wajahmu telah terlalu dekat dengan wajahku. Seluruh syaraf di tubuhku seperti mati rasa, tak bisa bereaksi. Aku tertahan oleh mata _emerald-_mu yang mempesona itu, Ulquiorra.

Satu tanganmu melingkar erat di pinggangku, menarikku lebih dekat lagi. Wajahku terasa semakin panas. Aku yakin, pasti aku sedang ber-_blushing_ ria. Dan aku juga yakin, sekalipun keadaan di sekitar kita gelap, tapi cahaya kembang api masih cukup mmenjadi penerang yang menerangi wajahmu. Ya, membuatku bisa meyakinkan diri, bahwa yang kilihat saat itu di wajahmu adalah senyuman. Itulah kesimpulan terakhir yang bisa kubentuk. Karena setelahnya otakku berhenti berpikir. Darahku meriak dengan deras. Kepalaku pening. Sementara jantungku berdegup ribuan kali lebih cepat. Kakiku juga terasa seperti tak menginjak tanah, melayang. Dan semua itu kurasakan sekaligus dalam satu momen.

Kau bisa mengingatnya? Ya, benar sekali. Tepat saat kau menjatuhkan klaim atas diriku. Menghabiskan semua oksigen yang tersisa di paru-paruku.

Sesaat setelahnya, kau melepaskan bibirmu dari bibirku. Lalu kau berbisik pelan,

"_Kau milikku, Orihime. Selamanya,"_

Dan aku tak merasa sedang berada di bumi. Kau sukses besar, Ulquiorra Schiffer…

* * *

Desember hari pertama dan Desember hari kedelapan, sangat bertolak belakang.

Ya, karena pada Desember hari pertama, itu merupakan saat terindah dalam hidupku. Berada dalam pelukanmu. Merasakan cinta yang begitu tulus darimu. Gadis lugu yang belum pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya punya kekasih.

Dan Desember hari kedelapan, adalah hari yang aku ingin tak pernah ada dalam kalender Masehi. Tapi harapanku tak terkabul.

Desember hari pertama adalah hari ulang tahunmu, dan Desember hari kedelapan adalah tanggal kepergianmu.

Sehari setelah perayaan ulang tahunmu, kau dan teman-temanmu menghilang. Lenyap tanpa jejak. Kau pergi tanpa meninggalkan pesan apapun kepadaku. Kau bahkan tidak menjelaskan alasan kepergianmu, juga tak memintaku untuk menunggu. Tapi aku telah terlanjur percaya padamu. Aku yakin kau akan kembali. Aku yakin kau pasti kembali. Karenanya, aku tetap menjalani kehidupanku seperti biasa. Terlebih saat itu aku tengah disibukkan ujian akhir semester. Jadi kuanggap, kau pun menghilang karena alasan yang sama denganku.

Aku belajar untuk naik ke kelas tiga, dan kau belajar untuk lulus dari SMA.

Dan hari itu, Desember hari kedelapan, untuk pertama kalinya aku dihubungi sejak kepergian kalian―kau dan teman-temanmu yang turut andil dalam mengukir senyum bahagia di wajahku ini.

Sayangnya, kabar yang dibawa Grimmjow untukku, tak lagi berakhir dengan senyuman.

.

.

.

_Di tengah saat menegangkan menjelang ujian akhir semester pelajaran Sejarah, ponsel Orihime bordering. Kening gadis itu berkerut heran melihat sederet nomor asing yang muncul di layar. Sepertinya nomor dari luar negeri. Terdorong oleh rasa penasaran yang besar, Orihime pun menjawab panggilan._

"_Moshi-moshi,"_

**"_Orihime?"_**

_Suara itu, rasanya pernah didengar Orihime sebelumnya. Sejenak ia berusaha memutar memori agar bisa mengenali suara itu. Seraut wajah melintas di benaknya. Tubuh tinggi, mata biru, rambut biru : Grimmjow._

"_Grimmjow?" seru Orihime, ragu tapi yakin._

**"_Iya, benar. Ini aku, Grimmjow."_**

"_Hei, kalian kemana saja? Kenapa tak pernah menghubungiku? Oh,ya, bagaimana kabar Ulquiorra? Aku ingin sekali memukulnya karena hilang tanpa kabar seperti ini," Orihime langsung berbicara panjang lebar._

**"_Orihime, dengar aku sebentar."_**

_Suara Grimmjow menghentikan niat Orihime untuk berbicara lagi. Gadis manis itu langsung memfokuskan diri pada orang yang sedang meneleponnya. Suara Grimmjow agak sedikit serak. Apakah dia habis menangis?_

"_Ya, ada apa Grimmjow?"_

**"_Kau berjanji mau mendengar semua kata-kataku tanpa menyelak?"_**

"_Iya,"_

**"**_**Oke, baiklah. Dengarkan aku,"** terdengar helaan nafas berat, seolah apa yang ingin disampaikan adalah hal yang sangat sulit untuk dikatakan. Dia terdiam beberapa saat.  
_

"_Grimmjow?" Orihime memanggil, lantaran pemuda itu tak juga bersuara._

**"_Ya, aku akan segera bicara. Jadi, kumohon dengarkan aku."_**

_Orihime terdiam. Entah kenapa perasaannya tak enak._

**"_Saat ini aku dan yang lain sedang ada di Bremen, Jerman. Kami mendampingi Ulquiorra menghadapi infeksi kelenjar limpa yang selama ini menyiksanya."_**

_Mendampingi? Infeksi?_

**"_Orihime, aku harap kau bisa mengendalikan diri. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan, bahwa… operasi Ulquiorra… gagal."_**

_Operasi ? Gagal?_

**"_Dia sangat mencintaimu Orihime, dia tak ingin membutmu sedih. Dia bertekad untuk pulang, segera setelah operasinya selesai. Tapi aku minta maaf. Bahkan kau tak bisa melihatnya untuk terakhir kali. Ayahnya….telah memutuskan untuk memakamkan Ulquiorra di kota ini, di sebelah makam ibunya."_**

_Beberapa detik berlalu dalam keheningan._

**"_Orihime? Hei? Orihime? Apa kau mendengarku? Hei, Orihi―"_**

_Suara Grimmjow terputus bersamaan dengan ponsel berwarna hijau dan orange itu meluncur, lalu jatuh menghantam lantai. Tangan pemiliknya bergetar hebat. Wajah gadis manis itu tampak pucat. Ia menundukkan kepala dalam diam, sambil mencengkeram erat rok seragam sekolahnya._

_Bulir bening jatuh di pipi pualam yang putih itu. _

_._

_._

_._

Nafasku terasa sesak. Berulang kali aku mencoba menenangkan diri, tapi bayangan itu terus melintas. Kepedihanku terasa sangat merejam, bahkan hingga saat ini.

Infeksi kelenjar limpa.

Itulah satu-satunya hal tentang dirimu yang tidak akan pernah kuketahui, jika Grimmjowtidak menceritakannya padaku. Itulah satu-satunya hal di dunia ini yang menghentikanmu untuk tetap berada di sisiku.

Ulquiorra, mencintaimu adalah sesuatu yang tak bisa aku hindari. Dan kehilanganmu, adalah sesuatu yang tak bisa aku hadapi. Berhari-hari setelah itu, aku seperti terhisap dalam dunia gelap yang tercipta atas kepedihan lantaran kehilanganmu. Dari luar, mungkin aku baik-baik saja, karena memang tak banyak yang mengetahui tentangmu. Lagipula aku juga tak punya banyak teman. Tatsuki pun tak tahu tentangmu secara detail. Kau seperti bayangan dalam hidupku. Seperti tidak nyata. Datang tiba-tiba, lalu pergi begitu saja. Tapi efek yang kau ciptakan begitu besar.

Aku, Orihime Inoue, siswi SMA Seretei berusia 16 tahun, tenggelam dalam kesenduan. Bermalam-malam aku selalu memimpikanmu. Tak terhitung berapa kali aku menangis karena mengingatmu. Sejujurnya, aku telah terbiasa denagan keadaan tanpamu. Seperti yang telah kukatakan, kau sering kali pergi tiba-tiba. Jadi ketiadaanmu tak terlalu kupikirkan. Namun saat kenyataan menyapaku, membuatku sadar bahwa kepergianmu kali ini bersifat abadi, saat itulah aku dihempaskan pada satu kondisi. Di mana aku akhirnya sadar bahwa kau tak mungkin kembali.

Hei, Ulquiorra.

Sudah tiga tahun berlalu sejak saat itu. Aku masih bisa merasakan keberadaanmu. Bagiku kau tak tergantikan. Sekali pun aku tak bisa lagi mendengar suaramu, menatap wajahmu―bahkan aku tak mengabadikan wajahmu dalam selembar foto―, atau bahkan tak bisa menyentuhmu, tapi entah kenapa aku tetap bisa merasakan kehadiranmu.

Kau membisikkan kalimat penyemangat kerap kali aku hendak menyerah. Kau lebih sering tersenyum di pelupuk mataku saat aku hendak menangis. Kau terus menghujatku jika aku terlalu sering mengeluh. Dan keadaan itulah yang membuatku terus melangkah. Perlahan, aku kembali ke jalanku. Sambil memeluk semua kenagan tentangmu. Sambil mengingat arsiran wajahmu yang terpatri di hatiku.

Kondisiku saat ini, tak jauh berbeda dengan kondisi Rose dalam film _Titanic―_ film favorit Ggio. Jika dia bisa menjadikan kepergian Jack sebagai jalan untuk meraih kehidupan barunya, maka aku pun pasti bisa. Tekad itu terus kubawa hingga kini. Yah, sekali pun aku masih sesekali menangis jika teringat tentangmu.

Bulan kelima dalam dua belas bulan dalam setahun, di hari keduapuluh tiga, usiaku genap 20 tahun. Sudah tiga tahun kau pergi Ulquiorra. Dan apakah kau bisa melihatku sekarang?

Aku berdiri, dengan tersenyum, di antara anak-anak usia dini yang berlarian kasana-kemari. Bisa kau tebak? Aku, sekarang, telah menjadi seorang _sensei _di sebuah Taman Kanak-kanak, _sensei_ termuda dari lima orang yang bekerja di sini. Aku bahagia bisa berada di sekeliling anak-anak yang selalu tertawa ceria. Kau menduga aku tak berniat melanjutkan kuliah setelah lulus dari SMA Sereitei?

Bisa kau lihat senyum kecil di wajahku ini, kan?

Kau salah, Tuan Schiffer. Aku terus melanjutkan pendidikanku. Yah, meski agak terlambat. Sekarang ini aku tercatat sebagai mahasiswa semester ketiga kelas sore, di sebuah Universitas di bidang keguruan di kota Karakura, kotaku. Pagi mengumpulkan biaya untuk kuliah, dan sore melanjutkan pendidikan di jenjang yang lebih tinggi. Itu berat, kuakui. Dan aku yakin, kau pasti akan marah besar jika aku menyerah. Benar, kan?

"Orihime-chan,"

Suara seorang _sensei _mengalihkan perhatianku dari anak-anak yang tengah bermain. Masih ada sisa waktu 15 menit sebelum pelajaran di mulai.

"Iya, ada apa Isane-san?"

"Hari ini akan ada murid baru. Tolong kamu perhatikan dia, ya. Bantu dia bersosialisasi dengan teman-temannya."

Aku hanya mengangguk kecil, lantas kembali terlarut dalam celotehan anak-anak ini. Kadang aku berfikir, bagaimana ya, jika seandainya ada salah satu dari anak-anak ini yang merefleksikan replika kita berdua?

Haha, pemikiran yang aneh. Tentu saja.

Hei, Ulquiorra. Kau pernah berkata bahwa bintang dan matahari tak bisa muncul bersamaan. Tak bisa bersatu dan melangkah beriringan. Kedua benda yang memancarkan sinar sendiri itu seperti berada dalam dimensi yang berbeda. Lalu aku mulai berpikir. Ya, benar, memang mereka tak bisa muncul bersamaan, karena mereka memiliki waktu untuk muncul yang berbeda. Tapi sebenarnya, mereka tetap bertempat di langit kan?

Jika kita bisa melihat ke luar angkasa, kita pasti bisa melihat bintang dan matahari berdampingan, bukan? Matahari terlalu terang, hingga sinarnya menghilangkan keberadaan bintang ketika siang. Namun ketika malam, ketika langit gelap, eksistensi bintang akan tervisualkan dengan jelas.

Itu teoriku, sih…

Angin pagi bertiup dan menyibak rambutku. Seorang wanita memasuki gerbang taman kanak-kanak tempatku bekerja. Dia menuntun seorang anak laki-laki berusia lima tahun. Tatapanku terpusat pada anak itu, sementara Isane-san menyambut orang tua dari si anak.

Anak itu, menatapku. Tatapannya tajam. Rambutnya hitam kelam, sementara bola matanya berwarna kelabu. Kulitnya putih, sedikit pucat.

Aku tak bisa berkomentar, hanya tersenyum kecil pada anak itu. Dan dia melepaskan diri dari genggaman ibunya. Langkah kecilnya terarah padaku, lalu berhenti tepat dihadapanku. Aku hampir saja menangis saat menyadari bahwa anak ini begitu mirip denganmu, kecuali matanya―mataku.

Aku berjongkok menyejajarkan diri dihadapannya, masih dengan tersenyum, kusapa dia.

"Halo, sayang… Mau sekolah, ya? Boleh Ibu tahu siapa nama kamu?"

Anak itu mengangguk sekali. Suaranya datar saat ia menyebut namanya.

"Namaku, Urrukiora."

* * *

Sebait sesal selalu menerpaku di penghujung senja  
Jaga dia, wahai Penguasa Semesta..  
Sementara kubangun istana untuknya  
Ketulusan dari air mataku  
Aku rela dia pergi

Luka ini pun kupikir telah mengering  
Aku titip dia, wahai Penguasa Hidup dan Mati..  
Hanya Kau yang mampu mengikis dukanya  
Karena batas yang kubentangkan dulu  
Sepenuh hati kini kubiarkn ia kembali pdMu

Jika aku tak sanggup melupakannya  
Sayangi dia, wahai Pemilik Siang dan Malam..  
Jangan sampai bait lirihku mengusiknya  
Aku tak ingin asa putusku bangunkan tidurnya  
Tenangkan ia di dekat-Mu selalu

Dan untuk ku disini  
Sadarkan aku, wahai Pemegang Seluruh Takdir..  
Hanya cinta-Mu yang akan sembuhkan hatinya yang telah kusakiti  
Seperti aku yang akan selalu bersandar pada-Mu...

.

.

.

###OWARI###

* * *

Ggio : *ngelirik sesosok orang yang lagi pundung di pojokan* itu Lya-sama?

Grimm : Yaiyalah, emang siapa lg?

Ggio : Ngapain dia mojok di situ?

Nel : *muncul tiba-tiba* Dasar cowo nggak berperasaan. Dia lagi sedih tau, demi fic ini dia ngaduk-ngaduk kenangan lamanya.

Ggio : apa? maksudnya?

Ulqui : *ngejitak kepala Ggio* Baka! This fiction is inspired by her true story. That's way she look very sad now.

Ggio : *ngedumel* sok nginggris loe Ulqui. Lagian kenapa dia make ide ini kalo Cuma bikin sedih?

Grimm : Demi kepuasan pembaca, baka! Dia lagi keabisan ide, makanya dia milih nulis fic berdasarkan kisah nyata. Kan katanya lebih gampang kalo kisah nyata. Yah, meskipun dengan banyak perubahan di fic ini dari kisah asli. Tapi intinya sama kok.

Ggio : terus knp berakhir begitu?

Ulqui : itu permintaan dari Vida-san. Dia pengen Ulquihime yang pacaran, dengan ending salah satunya mati.

Ggio : oh, gitu…

Nel : Ulqui, kayaknya mending kamu temenin dia deh. Kasian tuh.

Ulqui : oke deh. *cabut dg sonido*

Grimm : Nah, buat Vida-san, maaf kalo hasilnya jelek. Lya-san sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin meramu fic ini. Jadi kalo ngecewain, saya mewakili minta maaf.

Nel : dan buat readers, jika ada kata-kata dari author yang menyinggung atau salah ketik, atau EYD kaca, kepanjangan, gaje atau apapun, saya ngewakilin minta maaf. Fic ini di buat semata-mata untuk menghibur, tak ada niat lain.

Ggio : Nee, readers, mind to ripyu?


End file.
